1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment coating method to coat a target with an attachment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 1-111899 discloses a technique for applying ultrasonic vibration for stirring in a technique of electrodeposition coating. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-151828 discloses a technique for maintaining a high electric resistivity of a carrier fluid for the purpose of maintaining toner charge stability in a technique for printing a circuit pattern by an electrophotographic developing method.